


Sick from the Snow

by sarahgirl1998



Series: Yin Yang Yo fanfics [10]
Category: Yin Yang Yo!
Genre: Characters Reading Fanfiction, Comedy, Common Cold, Family, Female Sneezing, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Illnesses, Male & Female Sneezing, Male Sneezing, Sick Character, Sickfic, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9556262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Yin and Yang ignore Master Yo's warning about fighting during wintertime and catch really bad colds.





	

Master Yo was feeling frustrated as he just didn't know how it happened. His students, Yin and Yang, had somehow disappeared from the dojo. He had warned them not to go anywhere without him, since it was the beginning of winter and snow was starting to fall. Rather than listening, Yin and Yang had both escaped from their home to look for crimes and monsters. Neither of them had expected snow or freezing cold weather today.

As angry as he was, Master Yo was actually feeling worried. Aside from training Yin and Yang, he had always looked after them like his own children. He was planning on grounding them once they returned from their duties, and restricting their crime-fighting activities strictly to when there were enemies on the loose.

Eventually, Yin and Yang returned from the outdoors. Both of them looked significantly ill, however. Their fur was unkempt and their noses were red, completely congested and slightly runny. Both of them were wearing their normal clothes, with no winter attire or anything warm. Master Yo was going to yell at them for disobeying him, but his tirade was interrupted when he saw just how sick they were.

“Ugh... Baster Yo, we're hobe,” Yin said, her voice having drastically changed from her stuffed-up nose.

“Sorry we took so lodg,” Yang said. “There were bodsters all over the world...”

“I don't care about that anymore!” Yo said. “What's happened to you kids? You look horrible!”

“We do?” Yang asked. A drop of green snot oozed from his nose. He sniffled harshly, but that caused a massive sneeze to build. Yin couldn't resist putting her hands to the sides of her head so she wouldn't hear it. “Ahhh... AHHH... AHHH-CHOOOOOOOOO!!”

As Yang released his loud sneeze, a large glob of snot went flying out of his nose. The three of them could hear the phlegm hit the floor with a loud splat. Yang rolled his eyes, sniffled again and rubbed his nose with a forefinger.

“Yeah, you do,” Yo replied. “Sounds like you've come down with a cold.”

“We have,” Yin said. “But it'd be great if you would... haaah... take care of us...”

“Heeeeh... And if there are ady... Ehhh... bore bodsters... haaaaaah... out there, they'll heeeeeh... HAAAAAAAAH... have to wait... AHHHHHHHH...” Yin struggled to talk as she also had to sneeze. With her nose twitching and rumbling, preparing to shoot out a whole load of snot, her head tilted back and her breath hitched. “AAAAAAAAH... I thig I'b goddAAAAAAH... AAAAAAH... Gonna sdEEEEEZE... AAAAAHHHHH... AAAAAAAAHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOO!!”

Yin's head shot down as she sneezed snot out of both her nostrils and aimed at the floor. She brought her head back up and groaned. She looked down at her running nose and winced. She needed a tissue, now. She walked over to the tissue box on the coffee table, pulled out a tissue, held it over her nose and blew loudly. The tissue quickly became soaked with her own snot, and when she removed it, there were several strings of snot connected from her nostrils to the tissue. She balled up the tissue and dropped it in the trash bin before pulling out a second tissue and wiping her nose.

“Hey, cad I have wud of those?” Yang asked. “I'b about to... AAAAAHHHH... AHHHHHH...”

“Oh, no, you don't!” Yo said, shoving his forefinger under Yang's nose to stop him from the sneeze. Despite that, the blue bunny continued to inhale as his nostrils flared repeatedly. “Yin, get me a tissue for him before he sneezes!”

“Yes, Baster!” Yin pulled out another tissue and ran over to Master Yo. She handed it to him, and he held it over Yang's nose. He removed his finger and plugged one of his ears with that same finger as Yang prepared to sneeze again.

“AAAAAAHHHHHH-CHHHHHHHSHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!” Yang was forced to sneeze and blow his nose at the same time. Once the sneeze had passed, Yo removed the tissue and threw it in the trash can. Yang rubbed his nose on his hand. “Thags.”

“You two need some rest to get over those colds,” Yo said. “Luckily, there's a double bed in the guest room. You'll need to go rest there.” Yin and Yang nodded in agreement as he picked them up by their ears. He walked into the bathroom to go take their temperatures. If they were sneezing so much, there was no way these colds couldn't have fevers.

Once the three of them had made it in the bathroom, Yo closed the lid of the toilet seat and placed Yin onto it. He took a thermometer from the mirror above the sink and stuck the thermometer under her tongue. She and the bear waited as the liquid slowly rose to the end. When it seemed like it was halfway done, another itch began to build in Yin's nose. She whimpered as she struggled not to sneeze or even gasp; if she did, she would open her mouth and the thermometer would fall out, and maybe they'd have to do it over again. A few light gasps escaped her, however.

“Haaaah... mmmm... Ehhhh...” Yin inhaled as much as she could without letting the thermometer fall out of her mouth. “Ahhhh...”

“Yid? Are you gonna sdeeze?” Yang asked, and she nodded lightly. Yang gasped in fear and turned away with his hands to the side of his head.

“No, she's not.” Master Yo grabbed a tissue and held it to her face as the thermometer continued to read her temperature. He began to rub her nose in the tissue, hoping to stop the sneeze.

“Haaaaaaaah... Aaaaaaah... HEEEEEEEEH... EHHHHHHHHH...” Yin was on the verge of releasing, so Yo pulled out the thermometer and let her release a triple into the tissue. “EEEEEEETCHEEEEEEW! HEEEEEEETCHIOOOOOOOOO! HEEEEH... HAAAH... ACHEEEEEEEW!”

Yo removed the tissue and cringed as he saw Yin's completely red, snot-covered nose. She sniffled and motioned for him to bring the tissue back over so she could blow her nose. He did and she proceeded, but even after a good blow, her nose was still pretty stuffed up.

“You have a fever of 101.8,” Master Yo stated as he helped her off the toilet and let her wash her hands. “Now it's your turn, Yang.” He seated Yang on the toilet seat and stuck the thermometer into the bunny's mouth. As Yang waited for the thermometer to finish, he shoved a forefinger under his nose, lest he have to sneeze. He sniffled lightly, and a tiny itch began to form in the back of his nose. He could feel his nose twitching in small amounts and cringed, knowing that he would have to sneeze soon.

Fortunately, Master Yo realized what was going on, grabbed a tissue and pinched Yang's nose with it. Yang blew his nose loudly, but the itch continued to remain in his nose. “Don't sneeze until it's done,” Yo warned. Yang understood, but he found it a true challenge to listen, as the itch in his nose grew little by little until a few gasps escaped.

“Ah... Aaaah... Huuuuuh...” Yang's eyes watered slightly as he tried desperately not to sneeze. His finger remained under his nose, pressing so hard that a bit of snot oozed out of his nose onto his finger. He was too busy resisting to pay attention, and he didn't realize when Yo pulled the thermometer out of his mouth. Yang lost against the sneeze and finally exploded. “HUUUUUUUUUSHOOOOOOOOO!!!”

As Yang released his monstrous sneeze, a glob of snot flew out of his nose and hit Master Yo in the chest. It didn't help that he was wearing a bathrobe, like he often was. He grabbed a tissue and brushed the snot off himself before throwing the tissue away and offering another one to Yang. Yang accepted the tissue and blew his nose on it.

“Uh, bless you.” Yin sounded disgusted when she said that. “I'b dever seed you sdeeze like that.”

"You also have a fever, but of 102.1," Master Yo told Yang.

“Cad we get sobe rest dow? I wadt you to get be stuff,” Yang said as he rubbed his nose and threw the tissue away.

“Yes, I'll show you the guest room.” Master Yo made sure Yang washed his hands, and then carried him and Yin to the guest room.

Yo tucked the two of them into the bed, with Yin on the right hand side and Yang on the left hand side. The guest room had two end tables with a box of tissues on each one, so that both Yin and Yang could use them. There was also a television in front of the TV with a remote on the bed so that they could watch TV. On the window close to the bed was a heater that blew warm air around the room so that Yin and Yang wouldn't get too cold. “If you need anything, just call me,” Master Yo told them. “And try to stay in bed for as long as you can. The more you rest, the better you'll feel later.” With that, Yo walked out of the guest room, leaving Yin and Yang lying in bed.

Yin's eyes widened and then watered as another big sneeze began to build. Her nose quivered and her nostrils flared as she tilted her head back and took hitching gasps. “Haaaaah... heeeeeeh...”

“HAAAAAATCHEEEEEEEEEW!” Yin sneezed and blew spit from her mouth and snot from her nose. She lifted her head slightly and then sneezed again. “Haaaaaachioooooooooo!” Following these two sneezes, her finger snapped to her nose and rubbed as she reached to the side for the tissue box next to her and pulled out a tissue. She plugged her nose with it at a perfect time, because she had to sneeze again. “HEEECHEEEEEEEeeeeeeeew!”

A pain surged her chest as she sneezed on the tissue and lightly blew her nose. She removed the tissue and groaned before balling up the tissue and setting it on the blanket over them. She sniffled and blushed as she looked over at Yang.

“Wow, Yid, that's sobe sdeeze you've got there... huh?” Yang stopped speaking when his nose twitched again. He could feel a massive sneezing fit coming on, and he couldn't cover it without drenching himself with his own snot. “Huuuuuuh... HUUUUUUUH! GONNA... HUUUUUUUH! SDEEZE... HUUUUUUUUUUUUUH!”

“CHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!” Yang began his fit with a massive sneeze, blowing out a good amount of snot that hit the wall with a splat. He couldn't pay attention to it, because the next several sneezes were already building. “HUUUUUUUUUUTCHOOOOOOOOOOO! AHHHHHHH... AHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! CHOOOOOOOOO! ACHOOOOOOOOOO! HUUUUUUUCHOOOOOOOOOOO! Huuuuuuh... ahhhhhhh... AHHHHHHHH... AAAAAAAAAAAACHOOOOOOOOO! AAAAAAAAASHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!”

Yin stared at him, completely shocked from seeing his sneezing fit. He recovered and looked at her, expecting her to say something, but she didn't. She didn't know whether to say bless you or gesundheit, so she couldn't say anything at all. Yang shrugged to himself, grabbed a few tissues and blew his nose loudly. He tried as hard as he could, but his nose remained stuffed-up, runny and itchy. He had to stop blowing after a few seconds.

“Sorry, Yid... that was quite the sdeeze attack... zzzzz...” Yang's head landed on the pillow and he drifted off to sleep. Only then did Yin finally respond.

“Gesundheit, Yang,” she whispered to him. Knowing that they really did need some rest after all, she lay down and turned over, waiting to fall asleep.

**"Those poor bunnies," Lumpy said in sympathy. "They must have some pretty weak immune systems. I'm so glad Master Yo decided to take care of them."**

**"Well, I'm not," Meowth responded. "He should just let him suffer. He's just as much of a jerk as they are."**

**"But they need him. He's their caregiver. Can you imagine if he really didn't care about them while they were sick?" Lumpy asked.**

**"So they just sneeze a lot and be miserable. Big deal!" Meowth replied. "Gosh, why do you like this show so much? It doesn't deserve this many fanfics or this much attention!"**

THE END


End file.
